<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want to move in with you by TotallyRadioactive15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088747">I want to move in with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15'>TotallyRadioactive15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Fluff, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluffy one shot about what I'd have liked to see happen after Callum took Ben up on his offer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want to move in with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been a bit behind on my planned fluffy/sexy times chapters this weekend as I've had quite a lot on so after re-watching this scene I thought I'd write a little something to make up for not posting!</p>
<p>(I'm pretending that the whole Ben getting arrested thing didn't happen for the purpose of this fic!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'So this err, offer of yours? Callum asked as he followed Ben out of the door<br/>'What?' Ben asked turning around to look back at Callum <br/>'This offer, me moving in, still on the table?' Callum asked with a smile on his face </p>
<p>Ben looked to the floor biting his lip before looking back at Callum <br/>'Of course it is' Ben told him sheepishly 'yeah' 'Callum smiled and stepped closer to Ben </p>
<p>'Better get packing then' Callum told him putting the bottle down and holding out his hand for Ben to take. Callum then pulled the younger man into his arms. He wrapped his hand around Ben's face and brought his lips slowly to his. He gently kissed the smaller man letting him sigh into his mouth as he turned them around and pushed him backwards until Ben's back hit the door of the Mitchell kitchen</p>
<p>Ben wrapped his arms around Callum's neck as he pulled the taller man down, opening his mouth to let Callum devourer it Callum dropping on of his hands to around Ben;s waist pulling them even closer together. </p>
<p>Ben broke the kiss breathing heavily <br/>'That a yes then?' he asked getting his breath back and pressing soft kisses to Callum's chin, cheek and neck<br/>'maybe?' Callum told him laughing as Ben pulled a face </p>
<p>'Yes, Its a yes... I wanna move in with you' Callum told him standing closer to Ben and pushing the younger man into the wood of the door </p>
<p>Ben stood on his tip toes and ran his hands through Callum's freshly gelled hair before capturing his lip in his once more, Callum steadied himself by pressing the flat palm of his hand above Ben on the door, his over one softly stoking Ben's chin as he deepened the kiss. it was slow and passionate, Both savoring each other </p>
<p>'Come on we're going to be late' Callum said pulling away first </p>
<p>Ben smiled and pulled himself up from where his body had been leaning against the door. He reached his hand up and brushed Callum's hair away from his eyes, bringing his hand down to straighten his shirt and jacket. </p>
<p>'There gorgeous' Ben told him looking his boyfriend up and down <br/>'I didn't say earlier but you look gorgeous too, I love this shirt on you' Callum said reaching his hand and trailing it down the smooth silky  fabric of Ben's shirt causing Ben to blush </p>
<p>'I love you' Ben told him smiling <br/>'I love you too baby' Callum told him stepping forward one and pressed a kiss to Ben's forehead before picking up the bottle that he had left on the floor and holding his hand out for Ben to take.</p>
<p>Taking Callum's hand he felt the older man squeeze his as they walked out of the back door, and towards the Vic for Stuarts stag do, now having something to celebrate themselves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos &amp; Comments are appreciated<br/>xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>